Waiting and Silence
by Bellabrew
Summary: 07.08 post ep fic contains no spoilers for future eps. What did Sara mean when she said she wouldn't wait up?


**AN:** Post-ep fic for 07-08 Happenstance doesn't contain spoilers for any unaired eps The quotes and characters belong to their creators, I just borrowed in an attempt to understand what the GSR scene might have meant.

**_"Never let a problem to be solved become more important than the person to be loved." -unknown _**

* * *

_A couple weeks before the events in Happenstance_

"Sara you've got court in the morning so make sure you leave early and get some rest." Ignoring the smirks and smiles of the team, Grissom followed up his pronouncement with a raised eyebrow and a firm look, glad that she just inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement implying she would comply with his request.

He wasn't surprised when she walked into his office at mid-shift, shut the door and took a seat across from him. It looked like he was engrossed in the report, but when she leaned forward to rest her arms on the desk she gave him a tiny glimpse of ivory skin and black lacy lingerie. "Gil?"

"Yes Dear?"

"Do I have to go home now?"

"Um-Hm." He flipped the page of the report to avoid the sad puppy dog eyes she'd be making. Licking his lips he began to speak in a tone usually reserved for the bedroom. "Good girls get very special treats."

"Huh." Sara sat back and eyed Grissom speculatively this wasn't the first time he'd persuaded her using that sexy tone and the promise of delightful rewards to get her to take better care of herself, but it was the first time he'd done it at work.

He still hadn't looked at her properly, though he felt the first stirrings of arousal as he remembered her last special treat and was aware of every squirm and the change in her breathing as if she was also remembering it too.

_Looking through missing person files had left her tense and exhausted, he suggested she head home only to surprise her with a hot bubble bath and dinner in bed. After the tray had been set aside she'd preceded to unbutton his shirt and place kisses on the exposed skin. He'd reciprocated, feasting on acres of naked skin as he nibbled, licked, sucked and kissed her skin, moving from her soft lips to her ear lobe urged on by the tightening of her fingers against his skin. _

_From there he moved down to her shoulder, over the collarbone that teased him when she wore tank tops at work and then further down. While one hand cupped and fondled a breast, the other had worked its way down to the hem of her camisole and begun lifting it up. Both hands pulled it up over her head even as he leaned further down to kiss the newly exposed fair skin. _

_Her fingers entwined in his short cropped curls to hold his head in place as he kissed the soft flesh, she arched into him and the kiss landed on a hardened nipple. The slight pressure against his scalp directed him, so he sucked it into his warm mouth, massaging the hard nub with his tongue as Sara grew more vocal in her appreciation. _

_She gave a soft disgruntled sigh when his lips began moving south again, only to gasp in surprise when cool air was blown in a trail from her belly button to the apex of her thighs. Looking down she noticed they were complimentary opposites as his strong, sun darkened manly hands pressed against her milky white thighs, his fingers curled around the top of her barely there pink boy shorts. The contrast of coloring and texture had caught her attention even as Gil murmured her name; it was both a declaration of love and a request for permission. Looking into his eyes, softly stroking over the curve of his head, she whispered his name imploring him to continue. _

_Pulling down the knit boy shorts Gil smiled as the scent of Sara's arousal rose up like the perfume of a sweet bouquet. He placed a first tentative kiss on her sensitive core enjoying how her body responded to his caress as fingers, lips and tongue worked in tandem as she pleaded that he go deeper, harder and faster, until with a tensing and relaxing of muscles her sated body found release. _

He was pulled back to the present when Sara answered playfully before exiting. "Well then I guess I won't wait up." Grissom set aside the report allowing himself a few minutes to envision a new options for a special treat that would satisfy them both.

Several fantasy options had occurred to him; he waited twenty minutes to leave work and take his lunch hour. On the drive over he decided to see what he could accomplish with Sara in that time frame. Standing in the bedroom doorway his gaze slid over a freshly showered Sara sitting naked on his bed gently rubbing the peppermint revitalizing foot cream into her feet and calves. He watched as her hands kneaded the lotion into her lower legs.

He moved into the room when he noticed she was done with that cream and prepared to move up. As she did in many other areas, Sara took a systematic approach to her beauty routines, which meant the next step was picking up the bottle of vanilla body lotion. In another two strides he was there taking the bottle from her hand.

"What?" She squeaked in surprise as he pushed her back on the bed. Then flipping open the cap squirted some of the cool cream into his palm while lifting her leg up with the other. Tender fingers swirled and rubbed the lotion in, while he placed random open mouthed kisses on her skin as he worked his way those long legs.

He'd been amazed the first time he'd stayed over to discover that even though she didn't wear a lot of make-up, she had an addiction to health and beauty products. Sara had more than a dozen bottles of creams, lotions and moisturizers, but she'd only left three bottles in his bathroom. There was the rose scented face moisturizer, the foot cream and body cream he was using.

"Have you been good girl?" He asked as he planted a final kiss to her knee and began stroking her thighs as he moved further up. Sara sighed in reply as her body began responding to the sensations he was creating.

* * *

_Before the Happenstance shift _

Sitting at the court house all day waiting to be called to testify had been a colossal waste of her time and taxpayer money. She'd been reduced to snacking on vending machine food, bad coffee and reading every word of the newspaper; the whole time wishing she was at home in bed with Gil. Turning the key in the lock she was just grateful to finally be home; she didn't know how other people did this day in – day out spending the better part of an hour just fighting through the court house exodus followed by rush hour traffic.

Glancing at her watch she smiled, with luck Grissom would still be in bed and she could still get to spend some time with Gil; because of court she'd been sent home early and he'd stayed late working on a lead so they hadn't seen each other in almost 24 hours. Thinking back she realized that they hadn't been apart that long in months.

Silently creeping through the house to avoid waking him up Sara quietly undressed. Her jacket slipped off her shoulders in the front hallway, quickly followed by her shoes. Her blouse and slacks were off before she reached his bedroom. Stepping into the dark bedroom Sara made her way more from instinct and memory than actual sight. Gil was still in bed, which meant she could get in the cuddle time she'd missed; so the day wouldn't be a total loss.

Unhooking her bra she listened to one of her favorite sounds; the regular inhale and exhale of his breath in the dark room. After all the strange and terrible things she'd seen on the job she tried not to take a single moment for granted. Pulling back the covers just enough to slide into bed, Sara sighed in contentment: this was where she'd wanted to be all day long.

Her bare skin slid across the Egyptian cotton sheets as she scooted closer to Gil until she was in prime snuggling position; her back was spooned into his front and she draped his arm across her waist. She smiled when he squeezed her close and nuzzled her hair.

"Good you're home." His sleepy words whispered in her ear with a hint of a kiss in her hair.

"Go back to sleep Gil."

"Hmm." The noise he made might have been an agreement or contentment.

* * *

_Later that night _

The lab was quiet, shift was nearly over and cases of the murdered twins who'd been separated at birth had been solved. Gil should be concentrating on paperwork, but hadn't been able to focus as his thoughts buzzed in his brain. The most nagging one was the invitation to the graduate seminar; he hadn't done one in years, not since Sara came to Las Vegas.

Sara wasn't the reason he'd stopped, though he could privately admit that she'd been as big a factor as his hearing problems. She'd been in nearly every seminar and at every conference he'd taught for three years. It had gotten to the point that he looked for that mass of dark curls each time he stepped up to the podium.

Now he couldn't imagine being without her for days and weeks at a time.

He loved opening his eyes to see her there, smelling the subtle whiff of rose, vanilla and peppermint and the way she made him feel. Sara hadn't asked him to change, but he knew that significant alterations were happening anyway. Gil liked the person he was when they were together; she reminded him that there was life beyond the lab. Heck she'd even gotten him to go hiking and spend timing enjoying the understated beauty of the desert.

His outlook was changing and it was confusing. Glancing at Thoreau's book he searched for clarity, for an answer to two of the questions that were haunting him. The first was the invitation from Williams College, while the second was a quote he couldn't remember. He'd read Thoreau in college when he'd been exploring philosophies and religions after finding himself at odds with aspects the Catholic Church. The transcendental philosophies of Emerson and Thoreau had been as enlightening as Descartes, Nietzsche, and Ghandi. For years he'd lived with a Thoreau quote as a personal motto; "Rather than love, than money, than fame, give me truth." His search for truth had brought him fame, money and eventually love, but somehow it no longer fit his life and it left him questioning everything.

* * *

_After the scene in Happenstance _

On the drive home he thought about what had happened in his office, and felt more confounded now than he had before Sara had dropped in. He'd recited a quote that had appealed to him. He was growing weary of seeing the evil that humans did to each other, but mostly he hated seeing the affect it had on Sara. The desire to protect her was strong, since Brass was shot he'd thought about taking her away from Vegas and the daily doses of death. Together they could sit on a pumpkin and enjoy a simple life together.

Dropping his stuff by the door as he walked in, Grissom wandered into the bedroom surprised to find Sara relaxing on the bed reading a book. As he got closer he noticed it was her own copy of Thoreau's book. He wasn't ready to talk yet so he grabbed his robe and took a long, hot shower. When he stepped out Sara was there holding a cup of coffee out for him. He sipped the hot liquid and watched Sara; it was obvious that she had something to say.

"You know Thoreau also said that 'In human intercourse the tragedy begins, not when there is misunderstanding about words, but when silence is not understood.' I love you." She closed the distance between them using the ties of his robe to pull him closer. "And I'm sorry if I misunderstood both your words and silence. Forgive me?"

Setting the mug aside Grissom wrapped his arms around her and in exaggerated fashion did a Ryan O'Neil impersonation. "Love never means having to say you're sorry."

Sara was still laughing as their lips met, when he pulled back he noticed the mischievous grin. "So do I still get a special treat since I didn't wait up?"

He didn't answer just kissed her again and began leading her back to bed. When her knees hit the edge as she fell backward he followed her down his lips never leaving hers as their tongues took the first steps in a dance their bodies knew so well.

The End


End file.
